Love is Blindness
by RubirosaRocks
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! It's Valentine's day and Connie experiences many secret admirers, but one person who calls themselves 'The Lone Dove' takes her breath away. Connie goes on a treasure hunt to receive her VDay gift. Can you guess the identity of the co-worker?
1. The Princess' Dove

**Love is Blindness**

**Summary: **It's Valentine's day and Connie experiences many secret admirers but one person who calls themselves 'The Lone Dove' takes her breath away. Connie under goes a treasure hunt to receive her Valentine's gift. Can you guess the identity of the co-worker? - Sometimes Love is right there in front of us but we are too blind to see it.

**Disclaimer:** Some of the content (ie. love letters/cards are adapted and don't belong to me) All characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf... L+O may be over but the lovin' goes on...and on... and on!

**A/N:** I finally saw Mike on SVU! Yay! Even though it was only for 10 seconds. And I was just as excited as a puppy in a pet shop window when I found out Alana will be gracing our TV screens again. :D Yippee! Anywho...

Happy Valentine's Day!

This story is dedicated to those who have shown me so much love since I joined here. Especially June, Angie, Abby, originalsnookiedarookie , LTP-girl, 25thday and everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Princess' dove**

_February 14__th __8.30am_

_Manhattan District Attorney's office_

_Connie's Cubicle_

Once upon a time there was a Prince who wanted to find the perfect Valentine's gift for his crush, a Princess in a nearby kingdom. The Prince spent a week searching in the most prestigious shops but had very little luck. He first went into an expensive Jeweller's, found a beautiful necklace and bought it. He left the store only to regret the gift he spent money on. He returned it because it wasn't hand made, just an object of wealth. The princess would already have many expensive gifts and trinkets but they wouldn't be as meaningful and rare as the Prince's heart.

The second place the prince went in was a bakery, he thought of getting a delicious cake for the Princess. The baker showed him a tasty one and said it was given to him for free and he was willing to give it to the Prince. The Prince refused this generous gift however, for it wasn't hand made and made from the heart for the princess. The Prince continued his quest. He wandered for days and days and became tired of walking and searching. The perfect gift for the Princess was impossible.

Further along the road he came across a bird handler that had many beautiful feathered friends for sale. All had pretty appearances and gorgeous bright colours. They sang cheerfully and loudly. There was one bird's song, however, that seemed out of place. It was a soft and clear note, unique to the others. It belonged to a lonely dove that sat by herself away from the beautiful others. It was a cooing dove, as white as snow and with rosy red feet.

"Why does she sing so much more sweetly than the others?" the Prince asked, pointing to the little white dove.

The bird seller smiled.

"She sings because of her heart," he said. "The other birds sing in the sunshine, but look"—he held up the dove's cage, and the Prince saw that the little white dove had closed, blind eyes. "She sings in the dark because of her happy heart," the bird seller said.

"May I buy her," the Prince asked, "to give as a valentine to a Princess?"

"Oh, I will give her to you," the bird seller said. "Very few people want to take care of a blind bird."

But the Princess did. She liked the white dove better than any of her other valentines gifts. She hung her cage in a pink rose tree in the sunniest part of the garden, and she often invited the Prince to sit with her under the tree and listen to the dove's sweet song.

_"Please turn over the page"_

* * *

><p>Connie turned over the letter with a giant smile on her face. This was her 5th Valentine's gift she had received that morning. The first two were cards with sweet and humourous poems, one was a post-it note with a sweet message and the other a chocolate rose. She could identify the writing on 3 of the gifts but was clueless with the rose and letter. She almost lost track of how many Valentine's cards she sent out, generously, but she certainly didn't expect to have so many in return.<p>

While she waited for work to do, she continued to read her Valentine's letter;

"_Dear Connie, _

_Happy Valentine's Day, I hope this Native American folk tale made you smile. You certainly stand out from the rest, and I'm glad you do. Although I haven't known you the longest in this office, I appreciate the time you dedicate to your job. I won't reveal my identity to you, as I know you have many admirers already and I don't want our friendship or relationship as co-workers to change. I will, though, share a special gift with you for this fine Valentine's Day, if you will let me. I've placed another letter under your desk if you wish to begin a quest with me in the search for 'Blind Love'. _

_Love From the Lone Dove."_

Connie placed the letter down hesitantly in deep thought. "What should I do?"

She wasn't sure whether or not to keep going or get on with work.


	2. Wings to fly with

Hey again, thanks for reading Chapter 1.

Good luck during Chapter 2 when digesting and sorting info about Connie's 'Lone Dove'. But be prepared for confusion and awkwardness along the way. :)

Sorry for spelling errors, I've been writing these chapters over night/ morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Wings to fly with**

_February 14__th __8.45am_

_Manhattan District Attorney's office_

_Connie's Cubicle_

Connie felt around under her desk and felt something stuck to the roof of the leg room cavity just like her letter guided her to. She quickly scanned the area in the office to see if the lone admirer was watching but she couldn't see anyone. She grabbed the next installment to her Valentine's card, read it with curiosity and also with uncertainty. She opened the pink envelope and began to read the next letter.

"_Hey Connie,_

_Thanks for reading the second letter I've written for you. By now I hope you are considering my quest and not just wanting to skip to the ending. I want this to be just like a fairytale for you my princess._

_Below, I have placed a phone number that- " _

Suddenly something caught her eye; it was Mike staring at her from the doorframe of Jack's office, across the hall. He then looked at his watch in frustration. As soon as Connie noticed him, Mike zoomed into his own office.

"_Yes, Mike?"_ She thought to herself _"Did you do all this?"_ She continued reading the letter.

"_Below, I have placed a phone number that I'd like you to please call when you read this. I will know when you call, because I will accept but I won't answer it immediately. I want you to call again at 1pm. When you do, I will answer it. Don't bother tracing the number or location because it's a burn phone._

_I know your schedule for work today is already busy, but this valentine's gift should work around it. _

_I have another gift for you on the way-"_

Connie's reading was interrupted again, only this time by someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to a tired and dissatisfied face. It was a delivery boy wearing a ridiculous heart shaped outfit holding a giant pot of flowers. "Connie Rubirosa?"

"Uh..yeah?" She answered while trying not to laugh

"These are for you"

"Thankyou." She smiled and placed them on her desk, reading the small card attached.

"Ahh, perfect timing!" came another voice.

"Mike!" Connie stopped and lifted an eyebrow. "Did you do all this?"

He sat down on the seat beside her desk with a dimple filled smirk.

"Umm.. just read the cards and I'm sure you'll-"

"Cards?"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A cheerful voice sounded as he entered the cubicle space.

"Hello, detective" Mike greeted.

Their attention shifted awkwardly to the delivery boy still standing nearby.

"Love...is in the air" Kevin Bernard stated as he gave a confused look at the oddly dressed delivery boy when he exited.

"Hey Bernard" Connie also greeted. "Happy Valentine's day by the way"

"Thank you, and to you too Connie. And Mike, Happy V-Day to you as well" He replied as he gave both Mike and Connie some cards. "Well I better run, before Loo clips my wings for not doing work. Ha!"

"Wings?"

"See ya detective," Mike and Connie said as Bernard made the gesture of someone shooting a bow and arrow while walking over towards Jack's assistant.

"Sorry what were you saying, Mike?" Connie gleefully looked at him again.

"Oh.. I was going to say that I mean what I say in a nice way. And I know the flowers and card aren't much, but they are at least _something_"

"Thanks Mike, I think they are really beautiful" She began to blush when she noticed Mike's grin grow.

"I..uh.. have more planned things for you too, I mean besides work of course-"

"Oh?" Connie lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you'll know what I mean soon, so I'll let you continue reading that pink and red rainforest you've got piling up there"

"haha, thanks Mike.. I'm looking forward to it. Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind that I put a little s_omething_ in your desk" He got up and went back to his office as quick as a kid on Christmas morning.

Connie read Mike's card from the flowers and bursted out with laughter.

"_Happy Valentine's day to the ADA who is the 'total package'"_

Some people looked Connie's way. Mike was so glad she took it the right way. She gazed at her computer in memory of theanonymous email she once received and then saw her desk phone and thought to make _that_ call to a certain 'Dove'.

Mike flew straight back over to Connie's desk in awe of his own gift. It was a homemade baseball card of Mike in his suit in a courtroom posing in a strong way. Below the photo, the card featured his case winning statistics. There was also Connie's neat handwriting on the back;

"_Happy Valentine's day, baseball boy"_

"Connie! This is brilliant! Thank you, I absolutely love it" his smile went from ear to ear.

"Your welcome," she said as she turned to her desk phone and dialed _the _number.

...

...

The dial tone was beginning to make her feel nervous until her attention shifted to Mike grabbing something in his pocket frantically. He made his way back to his office.

...

The dial tone stopped, as did Connie's breathing. Ruffling noises were heard on the other end, almost as loud as Connie's heartbeat. A phone started ringing in the office and they finally answered their phone. Connie looked across the hall to person fumbling in both pant pockets, hesitating and then bringing a phone to his ear.

"Bernard..."

_Bang! Thump!_

Connie dropped her desk phone and jumped back when she witnessed B looking back at her. He was still at Jack's assistant's desk but got up when he heard her make the noise.

"Oh, hey Lupes" Bernard continued as Connie picked up her phone from the ground. She paused and attempted to answer but it became a missed call tone.

"..Sure I'll head over right now. I'll meet you there." B hung up the phone and walked over to Connie. "Is everything alright, Rubirosa?"

She stood up and tucked her hair back behind her ear regaining composure.

"Did you just?-" she pointed at her phone "you're the..?" and stumbled for words.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're the Dove.."

"I'm the what, now?"

"You're the Lonely-"

"Haha. What do mean, Connie?"

"Is everything ok here, guys?" Mike intervened.

"I think I was confused with someone else, here. She thinks I'm the Lonely Dove" Bernard said as all three shared oddly confused looks.

"The what?"

"But Bernard ..you just answered _my call_" Connie's pitch rose at the end of her sentence.

"Call?" both Mike and B asked at the same time.

"Sorry Connie, that was Lupo on the line... on _my_ phone I mean." Bernard stated as he put his phone in one pocket along with both his hands in each pocket.

Mike then displayed his phone to them both. It showed no missed calls.

"It wasn't me you called either. Maybe you dialed the wrong number?"

"So who's this... 'Lone Dove'?" Bernard asked, beginning to giggle.

"I thought it was-" She began to point but hesitated and looked at them both with shifty eyes.

"Oh...It's Lupo" Mike answered

"Lupo?" Connie raised her other eyebrow.

"Lupo.. on the phone. I mean he just texted me. He's requesting a warrant for suspected accomplice in a recent homicide case" Mike corrected.

"Is he this 'Lone Dove' of which you speak, Connie?"

"I have no idea. All this game playing is too much for me _this _early in the morning. I need a coffee! Now! Do you guys want one too?"

"Nah, thanks anyway but I better head over to the crime scene with the LD"

"Sure Connie, if you don't mind." Mike turned to Bernard "Maybe if you have free time detective, you can assist Connie in finding the identity of her admirer. Haha"

"Oh Ha...ha.. I heard that, Baseball boy!" Came Connie's voice from the distance.

"Baseball boy?" Bernard smiled as he walked away. "How come I don't get a nickname?"

"Here's one for you.." said a crafty voice entering the office. "Traffic cop. What's the hold up, everyone? Homicide's don't solve themselves, you know."

"Yes Sir, Mr McCoy" Bernard answered with a smile as he hopped into the elevator that Connie was holding for him. Mike and Jack went into their offices.

Now, it was just Connie and Bernard in the elevator alone.

"Seriously Bernard, do you have anything to do with this secret valentine's quest?"

"Now if you know it's me, then it's not much of a secret then, is it?" He had a cheeky smile on his face. Connie was beginning to lose her patience.

"Look, if this admirer is really is bothering you why don't I grab that number you called and I'll run it through the system. This Lone Dove guy isn't another Juror 7 is he?"

"I hope not" she sighed with a smile. "He seems sweet though. But the strange thing is, he claims he just wants to be friends"

"Just friends. That's something you don't here often in a valentine's gift. Unless it's a break up of course." The elevator was nearly on the ground floor. "You haven't got someone breaking up with you, do you?"

"Ah.. no" said a suddenly shy Connie.

"Well, Lupo and I usually take a lunch break from 12.30 onwards. Did you want to..-" the elevator _tinged_ and they both walked in the lobby. -"go over that letter with the number."

"Sure"

"Oh but I won't be able to stay long, sorry, I've got a super hot date around that time. You know Natasha from TARU, don't you?"

"Haha oh yes, and I have heard her mention _you_ on numerous occasions, I might add."

"Haha.. well I'm going out with her sister, Britney" Bernard bluntly replied. An awkward pause then followed.

"Oh, right"

"Connie, I'm kidding... Natasha and I will be brunching at 'Gordan's', the new restaurant on 5th"

"Haha well, have fun you two."

"Thanks, and enjoy this quest of yours, but don't go on with out me."

"I'll try" said Connie as they both went separate directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope your brain hasn't exploded like Connie's almost did. :)

*Narrators voice comes on*

And so, our princess goes wandering in search of the 'Lone Dove', but not without refueling first...

To be continued


	3. What have you got to lose?

**A/N: ****Previously on Love is Blindness...**

Connie receives a treasure hunt style valentine's day gift in which she tries to guess which colleague set it all up. The admirer calls himself the 'Lone Dove'. Her next objective is to call a specific phone number belonging to the mystery admirer at 1pm. But will she have the guts?

I really, really hope this flows on from the first two chapters! It's a good idea to read it from the start, rather than jump in now, when the water is heating up. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**What have you got to lose?**

_February 14__th_

_9.15am_

_Chinatown_

Lupo carefully slid the evidence into the bag with a pen after he inspected the first crime scene of the morning. He checked his watch. It was _9.15am_ and there was still no sign of his partner anywhere. _What was taking B so long?_ He wondered. Luckily, he didn't have to wonder for too long because B pulled up right at that moment.

"Sorry I took so long, I had make sure everything was planned out for my date, tonight"

"With Tash?"

"And you know, it's not to late to ask her sister out too"

"Yeah, I know. But that's alright, I'm busy tonight anyway"

"Oh really?" Bernard smirked at Lupo as they made their way over to another body lying head down on the pavement. Bernard suddenly stopped and gave Lupo a sharp look, "It's not with Jenny is it?"

"Look, I know what your gonna say-"

"No! Not Jenny, Man!"

"Actually, it's not her." Bernard looked back somewhat relieved. Lupo noticed and stopped abruptly, "Wait. What's wrong with Jenny?"

Bernard was just about to reply when an officer in uniform guided over a witness to them.

"Hey guys, this here is Andrew Kendonar, he said he saw most of the shooting"

"Thank you officer" B said trying to keep the topic with Lupo on the crime.

"Go ahead, please Mr. Kendonar, what did you see?" Lupo asked as he grabbed out his notepad...

* * *

><p><em>Police scanner: "All units be advised that the suspect has a semi-automatic Uzi and was last seen leaving Chinatown heading east. The suspect is driving a blue ford pickup truck"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later...<em>

_Connie's Cubicle_

It was after 1pm. Connie now had the green light to make that special call to that special someone. She took a deep breath and reached for the phone on the desk.

She jumped when it suddenly rang.

"Rubirosa." She coolly answered

"Happy Valentine's Day" a male voice stated.

"Why, thank you. And the same to you."

"I'm calling about the case, but first of all, did you get my cards?" Said the recognisable deep Lupo voice.

"Uh.. yes.. yes I did thanks" It all made sense to her now, Lupo not being there in the morning when Bernard was handing out the cards.

"Sorry it was a bit rushed, it's the thought that counts, right?"

Connie didn't quite know what he meant, but she assumed the organising of it all.

"So how did you pull it off, all of this?"

"Pull it off?"

"Yeah. You know, how did you find the time?"

"Haha that's funny, Con"

"What?"

"If you really want, I guess I could buy you a card. But I thought the more effort I was to put into them. Them being handmade, the kids, they-"

"Wait. Lupo, what are you talking about?"

"The cards I sent, ya know, the one with all the writ-"

...

He was instantly cut off when the power in the DA's office briefly surged.

"Hello?" Connie asked, but the line was dead. She let out a grumble.

"Must be the 'Valentine wishing' peak hour traffic. Ha, " She anxiously joked as she dialed Lupo on her Mobile.

She started to ring it but it went straight to message bank. Lupo had in fact run out of battery life.

"Aw, come on!" she put her phone down

"Ah, excuse me, Miss Rubirosa" a voice came beside her. "I think this is yours"

"Oh, thanks" she said as an envelope was handed to her.

"It was in the elevator, the delivery guy must have dropped it,. Anywho, have a nice Valentine's day."

"Thank you, Teddy, you have a nice one too"

She opened it up to find numerous bits of paper folded and stuck together to form a decent Valentine's card. On the inside it was a sweet poem followed by Lupo's signature down the bottom. Next to it was his Niece and Nephew's. They also drew pictures for Connie.

"Aww. How Nice..."

The desk phone rang once again and Connie slightly hesitated

"...Hello?"

"It's me again," said that familiar voice.

"Oh hey Lupo, there was a power surge, sorry about that."

"So, you didn't our cards?"

"Actually I just recieved them now, apparently the delivery boy dropped them. haha"

"Have you called the Lone Dove yet?"

"Oh you know about him, too?"

"Yeah... uh...you know how Bernard just can't keep his mouth shut... in fact he's on the phone to someone now... must be his date with Tasha. uh oh, he looks angry." Lupo said with curiosity.

"No I haven't made the call yet, I was waiting-" she hoped she wasn't making up excuses.

"Oh wait, he was supposed give the info on those digits. Oh sorry about that Con, we've been swamped... I'd get him to do it now but I don't know where he went"

"No he hasn't called yet, but that's ok, because I'm behind on some work I have to do," she was trying to keep her schedule busy, trying to avoid the phone call if she could.

"Work. Oh yeah, I better get on to that too."

"Mike and I saw you on TV, by the way. Glad you two are OK after that car chase. Looked pretty dangerous. Bet they don't teach you _that _in Intel!"

"Ha, actually we're both a bit queasy over it still."

"The case is coming along smoothly; I should be able to have the paper work in soon. We think he's about to confess, so I better go back into the hospital.

"Alright then,"

"Besides, Well I better free the phone up for when your..uh..Lone Dove rings. hehe"

"Ha! I guess I'll see you later. Thanks for the wonderful cards, I love them and please thank the kids and give them a big hug each. That was really sweet of them."

"Will do. Bye"

"Bye"

She sighed loudly. Thinking deeply. She thought about if she should call or not, when she was interrupted by the sound of a ball being thrown into a mitt.

"Hey Mike," She didn't even have to turn around to know who was standing beside her.

"You sound disappointed. The Love Dove wasn't whom you thought he was?" He tilted his head and sat down next to her desk, continuing to play with his ball and mitt. He hesitated and then threw it to Connie.

"Woah...," she caught the blue polished NYPD baseball and smiled. His presence was warm and welcome. She began to explain, "Turns out that it wasn't the Lone Dove, it was just Lupo, I still don't know who he is. He told me to call at 1.00"

"You're Stalling. Why?"

"I guess, I don't want to get my hopes up, ya know," she focused moving the ball around in her hands.

"I know"

"You do?" she looked up

"Yeah, I tried online dating once," he looked at the ball in her hands,

"haha, you did?" she lifted an eyebrow at him with a smirk

"Yeah, long story. Don't ask," he shifted in his seat and leant forward. "I really think you should call him, though. He obviously... likes you very much-"

"Perhaps, too much," she looked back down at the ball, shyly.  
>"And he has every reason too" He smiled. She smiled too and was about to reply, until Mike continued,<p>

"Don't forget, he's probably just as nervous, if not more. I mean, he's waiting for _you_ to call right?"

"Nervous? Ha!" she threw the ball in the air for him to catch.

He stood up and caught it in the mitt, close to her. "Well something's, stopping you Connie, and nothing stops you, not even an uptight case"

"You're absolutely right about that," she folded her arms with a grin.

"So, what have you got to lose, then?" He began to walk out of her cubicle, "When you've haven't got something to lose?"

She nodded in agreement and went for the phone again. This time she dialed before any more distractions could occur.

Suddenly the dial tone ended and someone picked up.

"Hello?" Asked Connie

"Hello, princess," a voice answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading; I hope you are still enjoying it.

The homicide case and car chase will be the plot of another story I will post later on. For now, Love is in the air :)


	4. Skyscrapers

**Chapter 4 **

**Skyscrapers**

"So... Finally I get to talk with the one who sent me all the letters and poems." Connie said into the phone.

"Yes, Finally. I'm so happy you called," answered the altered voice on the other end.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. How long did it take for you, to put all of this together?"

"Haha. Long, enough. I hope you're still game for more." Connie could swear she could sense him blushing on the other end.

"I am," she replied

"Good. After we finish our call, head up to the rooftop. You shall find a lonely envelope, just for you. It is taped to the ledge that faces towards north. Be careful of the snow though, it's very slippery."

"oh, ok. The uh, North ledge?" A man caught her eye from his office.

"Yes."

"Ok, ... oh, there's Jack. I'm going to have to get back to work. So, are you going to show yourself... soon?"

"We'll see. But in the meantime, what are you in the mood for dinner tonight?"

"Oh ah.."

"Unless, you have already made tonight, that is," He sounded calm.

"Ah. No. I haven't got any plans just yet."

"Great! Would you like the turf or the surf?" there then was a sense of excitement in his tone.

"Well it's too cold to be surfing in _this_ weather, so I guess I'll go for the turf, hehe"

They both shared a laugh. Her nerves seemed to settle while talking to him. She was excited about what he had planned for her.

"Jack's coming over now, so I better go. sorry. Thank you again for the beautiful cards and poems."

"My, pleasure. There are 3 more envelopes for you to unravel after the one on the rooftop."

"Ooh. Ok, I'll get to them as quickly as I can."

"Good luck."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Jack waited for Connie to finish on the phone before walking over to her.

"Hey Jack, is everything alright?"

"Have you seen Mike? He seems very behind on paperwork today," Jack said

"He was here a minute ago"

"Connie, you've been on the phone for longer than a minute."

"I have?" she checked her watch and was surprised.

"Must have been _some_ phone call"

"It sure was!"

"Well, when Mike get's back, tell him that his social life won't be the only thing not intact if he stalls any longer getting that work in to me, by this evening."

"Ok, will do."

"Never mind, here is Casanova now,"

Connie turned around to see a gleeful prosecutor with confidence. For a moment she was in awe, the way he came though door.

"Hey Jack. Connie," his greetings seemed cheekier than usual. "I've got that work for you jack." He said as he walked with Jack to his office. He reached the door, but stopped. He turned around to Connie and pointed upwards to remind her, "Rooftop. North ledge. Don't forget."

Connie's eyes widened and she lifted an eyebrow as she thought to herself, _"Oh my gosh, It's Mike!" _She began to walk over to his office and was just about open her mouth to speak, but chose not to interrupt the Manhattan DA and his rant to his leading prosecutor. Instead, she grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator.

Thoughts of Mike were flowing through her mind constantly during the elevator ride. She somehow had a suspicion it was him all along. But she secretly hoped he wouldn't have given it away like that. Not so easily. Not when she was really enjoying it all. Out of all the time Connie had been working with him, she envied his poker face. He certainly had perfected it to a tee; after all, it was part of his job. Not even a nun would be able to tell if he was lying. But this time, his poker face folded.

"3 letters after the one on the rooftop," Connie reminded herself in the elevator as it reached the highest level.

She walked the stairs to the rooftop. The chilly draught crept in under the door that led to the roof. She pushed open the heavy door as the cold breeze ate at her neck and started to shiver. She couldn't tell if it was her excitement or just the wind. The surrounding ledges on the roof had a light layer of snow draping over them. She located the one facing north and felt for the envelope. It fell down. Her smile was beaming as she wiped off the light frost that covered it, opened it and began reading...

"_Hello Princess, I'm sorry to bring you out into the freezing cold, but I wanted to show you he place where you will be dining tonight. I promise you tonight won't be this cold..._

_Please turn over the card :)"_

Connie's heart warmed while she continued to read...

"_The other reason why I brought you out here is to see the view. Isn't it wonderful? I want you to please walk over to the ledge where you found this and look towards Little Italy, there is the skyscraper in the distance through the gap. On it's rooftop there is a sign on top of 'Archibald industries''. You may notice, that some letters are missing from the sign. And Under those remaining letters you shall find your next envelope._

_Look for me in the skies."_

She looked up and squinted at the distant buildings, in between the gap, there was a faint neon sign reading "L.D"

"Lone Dove" She said out loud. She folded the letter in her pocket and headed back inside, hoping that not all the envelopes where outside on freezing rooftops.

As she turned back she could see footprints on the frost in front of her. The hidden sun, was shinning in the right direction. She knelt down to get a closer look.

"Why, what big feet you have."

She hopped back into the elevator. Her thoughts continued to flow once she was beginning to become warm again.

She still wondered why, after all the effort that was put into keeping the 'Lone Dove' identity a secret, why stumble now? _"Perhaps Mike's excitement had got the better of him?"_ she thought. _"Maybe he thought it would be some sort of pushover," _suddenly, a flashback of a previous conversation broke Connie's thought. It was a replay of Mike's voice.

"_Push over, my ass!"_

She smiled briefly but stopped_ when she remembered another conversation with mike,_

"_There's no such thing as a slam dunk". _

* * *

><p>AN: All readers and reviewers are invited to my rooftop party. It's on centre street at the big building with the 'New York County Office of the District Attorney" plaque out front. Feel free to park your cars on the courthouse steps, but don't honk your horns. Court is probably in session.


	5. Look for me in the skies

**_A/N:_**_**_ Dear Readers and reviewers,_**__**_sorry for the delay in posting again. I Just finished all my assessments and work placement for my course that I'm doing. It should be quiet now, giving me plenty of time to write more! Thanks again for continuing to read even though it's a slow story. Much love! And H_**_**appy **_**_4_**__**th**__** of July to my U.S readers :D **_

_**xoxo**** hhjhj**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

**Look for me in the skies**

Connie tightened the waistband of her winter coat as she made her way out of the DA's office into the busy street. She held the Lone Dove's recent letter that told her to go to the Archibald Industries tower complex. She walked two blocks past Little Italy to find the base of the monstrosity of a building. Connie gave the doorman a smile as she walked in the foyer and then to the elevator. She checked her phone while she waited. A gleeful txt message appeared from Mike, it read;

"_Marlon Standar just confessed, he hasn't put his hand up for a lawyer yet. Haha"_

He was of course referring to the 'Valentines day killer' that Lupo and Bernard had been chasing earlier that day.

Connie thought carefully of what to txt back, and finally she let out a victorious "Ha!"

Her fingers began typing on the touch screen as the elevator reached the top floor.

"_I have to... hand it to you mike, that interrogation didn't last as long as I thought it would. I'll prep for arraignment tomorrow morning" _

She put her phone away in her pocket and opened the rigid door that led to the roof. It wasn't hard to find the giant 'Archibald' neon sign facing south towards the DA's office. She searched under the 'L' and the 'D' of the sign to find her next clue that the Lone Dove left for her. She found another envelope sticky-taped below the sign. She read the contents.

"_Hey Connie,_

_There aren't many more envelopes to go now and it's not too long to go until tonight's reservation..._

_If you now were to walk on this roof over to the direction of the District Attorney's office, you would be able to see a transformation currently taking place on top of the DA's roof..."_

She looked back at the DA's office and to her surprise saw workers setting up what looked like a wedding reception, white gazebos and fairy lights everywhere, about to be put up. She continued reading.

"_... To your left there is a fire hose, a gift for you is nested beside it. There are only two more envelopes to unravel now, the next is back at your desk. I promise that the letter you are reading now is the last letter to be found outside. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight._

_L.D"_

She folded the letter, put it back in the envelope and placed it in her pocket. She looked left and saw the fire hose but didn't see the supposed gift that was there. She looked around a bit and wiped snow off the other metal attachments next to it and suddenly something shone and span in the sunlight. What ever it was, it was super shiny! She witnessed it was on a long silver band so she carefully slid it off what it was hooked on and held it in her hand. Along the silver necklace was a beautiful diamond-eyed dove.

"Woah!" she gasped and then followed it with a smile. Her conscious didn't want her to accept its unnecessary extravagance. She took it with her ready to return it to the L.D, humbly. She was about to put it in her pocket, but changed her mind when she realised it would be shielding it's beauty from the world. She headed all the way back to her office, wondering if this L.D was too obsessive over her. She even speculated whether or not to follow through with dinner or not. After all, Connie wasn't ready for a partner in her already hectic life.

* * *

><p>She was two blocks away from the DA's when she saw a couple arguing in public, it was a nasty row that ended in tears from both parties as they stormed away. Just when she thought this was enough to fuel her decision to pull the plug on tonight's dinner, her heart dropped when she walked passed a shivering homeless man and his dog. He was sitting with a cup in front of him, and a cardboard sign beside him. She grabbed the Dove necklace ready to put into his cup but noticed the dog had a bandana around it's eyes. Connie hesitated briefly until the cardboard sign answered her question;<p>

"_Love is blindness" _

_Before she could reach for the necklace to give him a man moved past her and placed a two bowls and two water bottles on the ground. He then gave the man his hot lunch and pulled out a can. He looked up at Connie and continued what he was doing._

"_Oh hey Connie, how's it going? Did Mike give you the news?"_

"_Hey Lupes-_

"_Gee! thanks detective" said the homeless man_

"_-About Standar confessing?" Lupo continued and smiled._

"_Yeah, he did thanks. That was a quick confession" said Connie_

"_Sure was, I don't think I've been out this early in a long time. I finally caught Matt and edgar here to give them some things, instead of just spare change all the time."_

"_That's nice of you" said Connie._

"_It sure is" said Edgar, "I can't thank you enough! ...What's that, boy?" he said as he looked over to his dog."..Matt says thank you too" _

"_You know I would have given you money, Edgar." Lupo began, "But we both know about your drinking problem, don't we?" _

_Lupo opened the can, poured out the dog food in one bowl and water bottle in the other bowl. "Right you are detectiv. Just make sure you both are thankful for not just what you have but what you are given, too. There's not many Detective Lupo's around willing to spoil you like this, every day." _

"_You are a wise man, Edgar." Lupo replied as he stood up and put the rubbish in the plastic bag he was holding._

"_So how's the L.D going search going?" He turned to Connie_

"_haha, not bad, I'm having dinner with him tonight"_

"_That's cool. You know I really-" SQUEAK! SQUEAK! _

"_Um. What was that?" Connie laughed. _

_Lupo looked down at his hand and laughed. It was a dog toy for Matt._

"_I swear, these things are even scarier in the middle of the night, especially when Otto decides to squeeze it near your head." Lupo gave Matt the toy and also a pat on the back and said goodbye._

_Connie laughed again. They began to walk away a few steps._

"_Anyway, Connie, I guess I better let you go. You've got dinner in just over 2 hours." He looked at his watch. "So I guess I'll see you there-_

"_Yes, I'll definitely be there"_

"_-uh.. I mean after arraignment tomorrow, to hand you more evidence." He continued._

"_Oh.. yes. Yes.. after arraignment."_

"_Have a good evening Connie,"_

"_Thanks, you too." She said grasping the diamond necklace firmly. She headed into the DA's office._

* * *

><p><em>At her desk she opened the second last envelope. This one seemed heavier than the ones before it. She peaked in side and saw a key. She pulled out the letter and began reading it to herself...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:** *starts singing * "Whoooooooo are you, who who, who who" _

_No.. this is not another episode of CSI, but it is nearly the end of a Law and Order episode. Coming up next... "**The Key!"**_


	6. The Key

**Chapter 6**

**The Key**

Connie carefully picked up the key and observed it as she read the letter.

"_Hello again Connie,_

_The reason for the key, is that this wouldn't be much a treasure hunt with out a chest of gold. That's why there is a map drawn..."_

The map showed south SOHO and a local park, titled 'Payne Park' within the park, there was a trail that led to a park bench with a love heart balloon.

"_At the park bench shown in the map there will be a spade for you to dig with. The X marks the spot of where your final clue lies."_

_..._

_A little while later..._

Connie unraveled the small box that was buried beside the park bench; she wiped the lock and used her key to open it.

The item inside looked like a fancy brochure. It was titled; 'Dessert'. Below it showed a great list of delectable treats. She knew it was what she would have to choose tonight after dinner. There was almost too many to choose from.

The final letter was underneath. She was almost sad that the treasure hunt was just about over, but equally as pleased she wouldn't have to do any more wild goose chasing for one day.

"_Thank you, my friend, for sticking around until my final letter. It's almost dark, and just to let you know, Jack has given you the afternoon off. As you've probably noticed, there is a dessert menu for you. Don't worry if you don't want to decide now, it is just a heads up of what is to come. I hope you have kept 7pm tonight free, for the dinner on the rooftop. I hope you have a wonderful time"_

* * *

><p><em>6.45pm<em>

Connie's Taxi arrived at the entrance of the DA's office. She noticed in front of her a man in a tuxedo holding a red envelope who was just about to walk into the shadows; it was too dark to see who it was. A cab was waiting for him. Connie shouted "Hey!" at him, which only made him run the few steps faster into the back seat of a cab. Connie was too late; she didn't even make it past the door of the DA's

The man in the cab was already gone. She then made her way into the lobby of the DA's office, to catch the elevator to the roof. She was hoping she didn't miss the Lone Dove.

Her breathing increased as she walked up the stairs to the rooftop. She was eager to find out who he was, but more nervous than anything.

"Calm down, it's just a friend remember. Just a friend" she thought to herself. But it seemed a little more than what a friend would do. Or was it?

Her heart began thumping louder and harder, almost causing her to shake on the adrenaline. Each step became further to get to. Finally she reached the door. She took one last breath before she opened it, in that brief moment she could hear music playing from outside.

"This is it" she whispered, rolling her eyes in disbelief of what today had come down to. This was the moment she would find out the identity of the Lone Dove.

_CRREEEAAK! _

The door opened slowly but surely. Right beside the door was a dressed up violinist playing classical music beside the white gazebo. Her eyes were fixed on the man staring down on New York at the ledge. She barely noticed the beautiful fairy lights that surrounded the ledges and the ones that climbed up the gazebo towering the fancy dinner table and chairs. The snow lightly covered the ground around the gazebo but was interrupted by a brilliant red. That red was the carpet for Connie to walk on.

Connie's overwhelmed sigh caught the man's attention causing him to swing around in surprise.

Connie gasped as she attempted to utter his name. She couldn't believe her eyes.

He let out a brilliant smile.

And finally, Connie's words came out,

**"Mike!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter is the final one. The whole truth shall be revealed! :D I will post it tomorrow!


	7. The Lone Dove's Blind Date

**Chapter 7**

**The Love Dove's Blind Date**

"Connie!" Mike greeted in a high voice. He cleared his throat.

"Mike. All this time-" Connie took a step closer.

"Connie wait, there's something I have to give you before you say anything else." He continued in a low voice. Connie hesitated in taking any more steps towards him.

He walked over gracefully to her and handed her a folded piece of paper. She took it while giving a laugh and an eye-roll.

"You know, I've lost count of how many envelopes I've opened today"

"I bet you have" He said smiling, but you won't want to miss this one. This is what you've been waiting for."

She chose not to open it and instead asked; "Would you like to read it to me then, Mike?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please. I want to hear the words in your voice."

Mike didn't expect to do any reading that night, well, only if it was a menu.

"Ok, would you like to sit down, first?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'd love to" She said with a smile.

They made their way over to the beautifully set table, Mike pulled a chair out for her like the gentlemen he was. Connie was excited for what was to come next. The evening was going so well. But Mike looked even more nervous than before, he began to read the letter anyway.

"_Welcome to dinner, Connie. Did you ever expect to see the man who is in front of you, right this second?"_ Mike paused and pointed at himself in a goofy manner, gesturing _'hey! That's me!'. _It made Connie laugh. Mike continued.

"_Thank you for completing my quest with me to find that Love is Blindness. The man in front of you, however, isn't the author of these letters-_

"What?!" Connie's expression changed immediately from a relaxed blushing face to her interrogative one-eyebrow-raised stare.

Mike, quickly continued reading, _"The person in front of you, was put in my place for a reason. This will probably feel like you are set up-"_

"You bet it does!" Connie said as she slumped back in the chair and folded her arms

"_But as I have mentioned before in my first letter to you that __I know that you have many admirers. It would, for me, be wrong to hog you all to myself when there is one man who deserves more to be in that seat opposite to you at that dinning table than I do. He's wanted to share a lovely meal with the woman he loves for a while now, and what better setting than this? This was my intention all along._

_Again, we all appreciate the time you dedicate to your job, and all the hard work you do for us boys. It is a privilege to fight crime with you-"_

Connie's smile came back again while wondering why he was doing all of this, and why.

"_We are all so lucky to be your colleagues. Just like that Native American tale, you might say that I am the Lone Dove to the prince; found by him to tell his princess how he really feels. The perfect present to win her heart... hopefully. Happy Valentine's day to you both. You truly deserve it"_

_Love the Lone Dove."_

Mike looked up at Connie and closed the letter, "So," he began, "would you still like to have dinner with me, even though I'm not the person you thought I'd be?" His blue eyes pleaded.

"Mike, I didn't have a clue who I was having dinner with tonight" Connie said while raising her 'let me be quite frank with you' eyebrow. Mike smiled at her, he believed there was hope tonight. "I'm touched that someone went to a lot of trouble to do all this for me." She continued, "The music, the lights the dinner we are about to enjoy..."

'about to enjoy'Mike repeated in his head. He liked what she was saying more and more with each sentence.

"And Mike," Connie drew his attention back, "I would love to have dinner with the man that I didn't expect to be sitting with. Just promise me one thing, please"

"Sure, what is it?" Mike paid full attention

"No more surprises!" She laughed.

"It will be low key from me," he laughed back, "but I have no idea about-"

He nearly uttered the Lone Dove's name. "The L.D" he added.

"So who the heck is he then? I still haven't worked it out!" she asked in exhaustion.

"It's ...," Mike was cut short by the waiter that approached the table.

The waiter placed a plate down on Connie's side of the table. It had a napkin over it, covering something. Mike wasn't sure if he should continue or wait for the waiter. Suddenly the napkin beeped. It was the sound of a txt message.

Connie looked confusingly at Mike, as he smiled back at her. The waiter then walked away saying "Let me know, when you are ready to order, Mr. Cutter." Mike smiled and thanked him, then looked at Connie who lifted the napkin off and was reading the phone.

She scrolled through the message on the cheap looking phone.

"Ah, this will be him now, then" Mike concluded excitingly.

The text message read:

"_PS. To be honest, I was too preoccupied with setting up a dinner date on a rooftop to follow up on that number of the burn phone you gave me this morning, in the elevator. Btw, I found the burn phone that the mystery number belonged to._

_**This one.**__ :)"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End! <strong>_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much for reading! I hope you were surprised with the ending and of the identity of the Lone Dove! It was a pleasure to write. (If you still don't know who the LD is, the burn phone number reference can be found at the end of chapter 2)_


End file.
